parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Three Chicken Girls
Narration Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers Narrator: Bloom Reads a fairytale to the children in the acme academy library Bloom: And the wolf blew try to blow the straw house down Narrator: Meanwhile Evox Decides to get even with a little help from the fairytale virus Evox: I want you to put Wakana Kaori and Hikaru in a fairytale they can be in called the three chicken girls Fairy Tale Bot: Yes Master Narrator: While Kaori Wakana and Hikaru Are trapped the virus has a store for our heroes can they stop this ancient story virus find out on the adventures of omega racers next. Theme Song (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series theme Plays) Transcript Flora (V.O.): The Three Chicken Girls (In the Library at Acme Academy all the kids are picking out a story to read even the omega racers are there with kaori wakana and hikaru bloom was there teacher) Bloom: Has Evreybody found a book Kid #1: I Did Kid #2: Me Too Kid #3: Me Three (Meanwhile at the library tables Tyler, Adagio, Fang, and Maddie we're relaxing) Tyler Klause: It's nice coming to acme academy eh adagio Adagio: Yep i think i might like going to this school. Linus Van Pelt is beating up Sally Brown Linus Van Pelt: This is what you get for loving me! Bloom: Gather Around Children It's Story Time. Charlie Brown: Oh Boy Story Time. Bloom: That means you too adagio. Adagio: Oh It's Story Time you guys comin Tyler Klause: no thanks we're fine here at the tables Fang Klause: Yeah you go on ahead read the story Adagio: Ok but you don't know what you're missing Maddie Klause: Im pretty sure that we do. Adagio Walks over to the reading circle to hear the three little pigs story from bloom Bloom: Today we will be reading the three little pigs Kaori Oda: Cool my favorite story Wakana Otaki: You mean with a wolf in it Hikaru Masai: Yep and He's Scarry Bloom: Let's begin now (Bloom opens the three little pigs book) Adagio: My legs feels weird. Kaori Oda: Oh chill adagio it's just a story why don't you sit down with me Adagio Sits down with kaori as they listen to the story Bloom: Once upon a time there were three little pigs, At there long summer playing games and having fun. After a long summer of playing games and having fun it was time to settle down and build there own houses Wakana Otaki: Wow this is so cool pigs i just love em Wakana Otaki: Oink! Oink! Oink! Bloom: (giggles) Im glad you do wakana Wakana sits down with kaori adagio and hikaru Bloom turns the first page to the second page Bloom: They led there home on there parents and went of into the world to seek there fortiune Meanwhile at viruses inc evox was hatching a diabolical plan to put kaori wakana and hikaru in there own fairy tale Evox was thinking Evox: So many humans so little time. Evox slide the holoscreens through and through and he saw the photos of wakana kaori and hikaru Evox: Perfect i have the diabolical plan Blaze,! Roxy! Blaze and Roxy Enter evox's office Blaze: Yes Master Evox Evox: Create me as a monster.one that'll send wakana kaori and hikaru in a fairy tale of their own Roxy: With pleasure sir you won't be dissapointed Roxy presses the create a virus button on her tablet Roxy: I Just need to make some few ajustments Roxy added arms to the tablet a book on the left arm armor for the body and a knightly like head for the head. The Virus was Complete Roxy: And wala it's done Evox: We'll send activate it i can't wait to see this virus in action Roxy: You're Wish is my command master evox Roxy presses the bring to life button on her tablet and brings the fairy tale monster to life Fairy Shark comes out of the monster creation chamber Fairy Shark (Sing-song voice): I am fairy shark here to serve my master evox Evox: Fairy Shark I Have a job for you. Evox shows the hologram figures of Kaori oda wakana otaki and hikaru masai Evox: These are you're targets think you can capture them in you're book? Fairy Shark (Sing-song voice): Oh yes i can get the girls in my book like you plan Fairy Shark teleports to acme academy Evox: Excellent Soon i'll be rid of the omega racers forever! Evox Laughs evily Bloom: And the wolf tried to blow the second house down But it was to strong and then.... Fairy Shark breaks into acme library Adagio: A Monster? The kids run away screaming with fear Tyler Klause: Sounds like our work is never done. Maddie Klause: Let's Go. Fang Klause: Right Tyler, Fang and Maddie Rushed to Adagio Bloom: I've never seen him before Adagio: He's a Monster Bloom Tyler Klause: Don't Worry buddy we're here Adagio: thanks. Fang Klause: What's That Bloom: It's a fairy tale thing Maddie Klause: Combined with A Shark? Fairy Shark (Sing Song Voice): Call me fairy shark Tyler Klause: What do you want? Fairy Shark: I am only here for wakana otaki kaori oda and hikaru masai to put them in there own fairy tale Tyler Klause: Not gonna happen Bloom: Get outta here children The Children ran to safety out of acme academy Tyler Klause: Let's get this monster The Omega racers got into battle position and charged at fairy shark Fairy Shark turns Adagio into a Mer-Animal with Shark Fins